Dance Off?
by IrisofParadise
Summary: Prussia thinks Disco Pogo is the best. Norway thinks that the Harlem Shake is the best. South Korea thinks that Gangnam Style is the best. I just kinda had the idea after watching the Norwegian army do the Harlem Shake hehe... R&R?


_**A/N: well I was being a derp on youtube and watched some harlem shake videos, gangnam style videos, and disco pogo videos. Obviously Hetalia popped into my head after watching the Norwegian army do the harlem shake and this idea was born. Enjoy? And please review!**_

* * *

Norway sipped his coffee as he left the conference room. As usual absolutely nothing had gotten done.

South Korea had groped many peoples breasts, claiming them as his. Prussia had sneaked into the conference. Germany had yelled for everyone to shut up and pay attention. Denmark argued with Sweden. England and France fought. America was too loud. Greece slept until Turkey hit him and they began trying to kill each other. Italy and Romano slept. Vietnam threatened to hit people with her rice paddle if no one shut up and got business done and she was promptly ignored.

"Move it loser!" An albino yelled, right before he crashed straight into Norway, causing for the Norwegian nation to fall to the floor, coffee spilling next to him and his papers to scatter everywhere.

Prussia laughed and smirked at the Norwegian. "You okay coffee addict dude?" Norway glared, then quickly kept his face neutral. "I am not a coffee addict." The albino ex-nation, now micronation, shrugged and watched as Norway began pick his papers back up.

"Eh, sexy lady! Op, op, op, op! Oppa Gangnam Style! Eh, se- woah!" South Korea fell onto Prussia who fell back onto Norway who dropped his papers and he twitched.

"Kesesese!" Prussia laughed off good naturally. South Korea grinned and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry guys!"

The Asian nation jumped up and helped Prussia up and both grabbed Norway and lifted him, which caused him to turn scarlet. He began to pick up the papers again and the other two nations began to help him.

Prussia grinned. "So Korea-" "South Korea." "-whatever; what were you dancing to before you failed?"

"_'Gangnam Style'_!" He yelled with a wide grin and fistpump. "Op, op, op, op! Oppa Gangnam Style!"

Norway rolled his dull blue eyes and took the papers from the other two nations. "Kesesese! _'Disco Pogo'_ is a lot better than your silly _'Gangnam Style'_." South Korea gasped.

"No way!"

Prussia nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah way loser! Kesesese!"

Norway rolled his eyes. "Oh please. 'Harlem Shake'. I own you all." He turned to leave. Prussia and South Korea stared and scowled. "No way! _'Disco Pogo'_ all the way!" "No! _'Gangnam Style'_!" "_'Harlem Shake'_!"

The three nations stood in a small, awkward circle and glared at each other. "Looks like there's only one way to resolve this." The albino said. Norway and South Korea nodded. "Dance off." Norway said. "Tomorrow morning at the conference." Prussia said. The other two nations nodded and all three glared. "And I'll win." South Korea said with a nod. "After all, all three songs were made in Korea da-ze!" And with that he turned to leave.

**~Line Break with Norway~**  
"So as you four can tell I have called this meeting of the Nordics." Norway said in his hotel room while he paced. Iceland yawned and pulled his phone out and began to text. Norway quickly snatched the phone back and hit him with a pillow. "Ingen(_**no**_)! This is a serious matter!" Sweden raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I have been challenged to a dance off." Norway stated.

Iceland, Denmark, and Finland stared at the usually emotionless nation for a few seconds before busting out laughing. "Oh please Norge! That's not that serious!" Sweden smirked and Norway glared at all four.

Norway sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, I need your help. All of you. Tomorrow at the meeting we're going to perform the _'Harlem Shake'_."

"Why?" Iceland asked. "Because Prussia says his _'Disco Pogo'_ is better and South Korea says that his _'Gangnam Style'_ is better. And I think that we could beat them with the _'Harlem Shake'_." Norway said with a nod. The other four Nordics looked at each other then shrugged.

"Well alright Norway but I don't know how I feel about it... And I'm going to get Peter to help. Tell us what to do." Finland said. Norway smirked evilly. "Here's the plan..."

**~Line Break with Prussia~**  
Prussia glared at everyone in the room. "Listen up you losers! I need all of you to help me with defeating South Korea and Norway!"

Austria sipped his tea. "And why should we help you? You just called us losers and we don't want to go to war to help you!" Hungary nodded in agreement. Switzerland scowled. Germany sighed; why did his brother have to be such an idiot? Liechtenstein held onto Switzerland's arm; she didn't like war.

Prussia shook his head. "No! We're challenging them to a dance off! Tomorrow at the meeting. Oh don't give me that look West! Nothing ever gets done at those meetings anyway. But they've insulted us! So now they must pay the price!"

Hungary tapped her chin then shrugged. "Count me in~"

"Really?!" Prussia grinned. The brunette woman shrugged and giggled. "I have nothing better to do. And at least this way the meeting will be a little fun. Come on Austria dear~ it'll be fun." Austria looked to his ex-wife who he still had feelings for and sighed. "Oh very well. But I do not appreciate this."

The albino nation fistpumped and looked to Switzerland, Germany, and Liechtenstein. The small blonde girl blushed softly and nodded. "I- I want to do it too. It could be fun!" She said looking to Switzerland. "Join us big brother?" Switzerland sighed then reluctantly nodded. "Oh fine..."

"C'mon West~ you know you want to~" Prussia said poking Germany in the head. After a few more minutes the blue eyed stoic man reluctantly agreed.

"So what do we do Mr. Prussia?" Liechtenstein asked. Prussia grinned. "This is what we're gonna do..."

**~Line Break with South Korea~**  
South Korea paced and looked to everyone he had assembled. North Korea, China, Japan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Taiwan, East Timor, Cambodia, Laos, and the Vietnam sisters.

"Uhm Mr. South K-" East Timor was cut off by South Korea glaring slightly at her. Vietnam blinked as the smaller nation grabbed onto her sleeve. She pat her head.

China sighed and huffed. "Why are we here South Korea?" "We have been challenged to a dance off!" Everyone stared at him. "Prussia and Norway think that they can beat me. ...er us! They think that the _Harlem Shake_ and _Disco Pogo_ are better than _Gangnam Style_! We must prove them wrong!"

China rolled his eyes. "Right. You have fun with that. I'm going to go back to my own apartment." North Korea nodded in agreement and began to follow China out of the room.

South Korea sighed. "Okay but they called you old China and said that you were too old to dance to _Gangnam Style_ anyway. Guess they were right." he shrugged. Everyone turned to stare at China. China twitched.

"I. Am. Not. Old. WE'RE GOING TO DEFEAT THOSE DAMNED EUROPEANS ARU!" North Korea sighed. "Okay. Fine. You morons have fun." He tried to walk past China but the Chinese nation grabbed him by his arm and threw him back to South Korea. "No! We are all staying and we will defeat those European nations! Understood!?" Everyone quickly nodded. "Good! South Korea teach us this dance!"

**~Line Break Next Day~**  
Everyone sat at the table and mingled amongst themselves. All the nations were in their suits. "So everyone know the plane?" Norway, Prussia, and South Korea asked their own respective groups. Everyone in the groups nodded. "Good!"

The meeting droned on in the same manner as usual and then about thirty minutes into it Norway pulled out an iPod and began to play the _Harlem Shake_.

"Con los terroristas!" He jumped onto the table and began to dance around on its surface, slipping some sunglasses onto his face. "Ey Shake! Ey Shake!" The other Nordics ignored him. "Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey! Shake, Ta. Ta"

America pretended not to notice. "And do the Harlem Shake!" The other Nordics, and Sealand, jumped up, slipped their own sunglasses on, and began to dance as well "Ey Shake, Ey!"

South Korea's mouth dropped. "They stole that idea from me! Da-ze!" He whisper yelled to the other Asian nations. North Korea sighed and glared at everyone.

When the song ended Norway jumped off the table as a few other nations began to clap, America laughing loudly. "Norway dude that was so awesome!" Prussia scowled. Norway smirked and nodded to Prussia.

Prussia smirked and flipped the lights off, took out his iPod and began to play _Disco Pogo_, and he and the others grabbed their own sunglasses, put them on, and pulled out neon glow sticks. They began to dance around, Austria blushing. Liechtenstein giggled. "Disco Pogo..." The albino twirled his glow sticks around. "DISCO POGO, dingelingeling, dingelingeling!"

Prussia began to pelvic thrust the air, Austria scowling slightly at him. "Alle Atzen sing'n! DISCO POGO, dingelingeling, dingelingeling! Alle Atzen sing'n" Germany blushed slightly as he noticed Italy staring at him. The song ended and the nations slipped their glow sticks back into their pockets and turned the lights on.

"We are AWESOME! SUCK IT LOSERS!" Prussia yelled pointing to Norway and South Korea, both who scowled at him. America clapped loudly and they got about the same amount of applause as the Nordics. Italy ran and glomped Germany, who blushed and Prussia and Norway turned to stare at South Korea.

South Korea gulped and took his phone out and began to play the song. "Oppa Gangnam Style. Gangnam Style!" He slipped his sunglasses on and smirked, the other Asians following suit. "Op, op, op, op! Oppa Gangnam Style! Eh, sexy lady!~" The male nations pointed to the female Asians who winked back and giggled, blushing softly. "Op, op, op, op! Oppa Gangnam Style!"

Many other nations began to nod and whisper to each other. Norway and Prussia looked to each other and scowled.

They all struck a pose and the music sounded like the song was over. South Korea and North Korea began to walk out of the room as the music sounded like it was re-starting. "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" They fistpumped and the conference room door shut behind them as the music stopped.

The others sat back down and smirked to the Nordics and Germanics. Prussia scowled and pouted. Norway huffed and scowled, glaring at the door slightly.

"Dude! That was like totally the best! What were you guys doing anyway?" America asked laughing. Norway and Prussia faceplanted into the table and sighed.

The dance off had failed. At least for them anyway.

* * *

_**A/N: well? How was it? Okay? I had the idea and just sorta rolled with it? Decent? Review and let me know?~ x3 anyway I don't really know which one I like best. Harlem Shake, Disco Pogo, or Gangnam Style... And yes, I have a Hetalia OC. It's South Vietnam and I am working extremely hard to make her as un-mary sueish as possible so don't diss.  
**_


End file.
